Cinema a Napoli
La storia del cinema a Napoli inizia alla fine del XIX secolo e nel tempo ha registrato opere cinematografiche, case di produzione e cineasti di rilievo. Nel corso dei decenni inoltre il capoluogo partenopeo è stata sfruttato come set cinematografico per molte opere, oltre 600 secondo il sito Imdb, il primo dei quali sarebbe Panorama of Naples Harbour del 1901Latest Titles With Location Matching "Naples, Campania, Italy" imdb.com. Storia XIX° secolo Durante il suo soggiorno a Napoli nel 1888 l'inventore francese Étienne-Jules Marey, con il suo cronofotografo, imprime su pellicola un breve filmato dei Faraglioni intitolato Vague, baie de Naples''Barbagallo, op. cit., pagina 139. Il cinema a Napoli arrivò tre mesi dopo la sua invenzione ad opera dei Fratelli Lumiere, anche se nel capoluogo partenopeo Menotti Cattaneo aveva brevettato una macchina assomiglianteGeneroso Picone, I napoletani, Editori Laterza: il 30 marzo 1896, al Salone Margherita ci fu la prima proiezione dei lavori dei fratelli francesi. Nel 1896 l'impresa Lumiere gira nella provincia napoletana alcuni filmati, tra cui, nel capoluogo, ''Levée de filets de peche, Via Marina e Santa Lucia''Barbagallo, op. cit., pagina 140, rendendola di fatto una delle città con la testimonianza cinematografica più antica. Nel maggio 1898 il padovano Mario Recanati, considerato il primo in Italia a distribuire e commerciare film, aprì la prima sala cinematografica, in Galleria Umberto I, al civico 90; in quell'anno la nuova invenzione viene utilizzata anche a scopi pubblicitari, ottenendo un successo tale da preoccupare la Questura di NapoliBarbagallo, op. cit., pagina 141. XX° secolo Nei primi anni del Novecento sorsero proprio a Napoli, nel 1905Gian Piero Brunetta, Il cinema muto italiano: Da “La presa di Roma” a “Sole”. 1905-1929, Editori Laterza. Quest'ultima fu attiva per circa vent'anni, con sede e teatri di posa in via SolimenaLA STORIA DELLA PRIMA CINECITTÀ ITALIANA AL VOMERO vomeromagazine.net. I fratelli Troncone furono pionieri del cinema, Roberto Troncone girò nel 1900 il primo cortometraggio, ''Il ritorno delle carrozze da Montevergine, filmò l'eruzione del Vesuvio, ottenendo un buon successo, mentre nel 1907, nella Sala Elgè di via Poerio, fu proiettato il loro Il delitto delle Fontanelle, considerato il primo film prodotto a NapoliPrima di Cinecitta' Le Origini del Cinema a Napoli napolinelcinema.it. Nel 1906 i quotidiani cittadini, di fronte al successo del cinema, testimoniato dalle ventisette sale cinematografiche, parlano di "epidemia"Barbagallo, op. cit., pagina 142: l'inaugurazione del Cinema Internazionale provocò disordini sedati dalla polizia e si pensò di allargare Piazza Carità per risolvere i problemi della circolazione provocati dalla presenza di tale salaBarbagallo, op. cit., pagina 143, nel 1908 sei delle sette riviste cinematografiche pubblicate in Italia sono partenopeeBarbagallo, op. cit., pagina 144. con sede e teatro di posa in via Cimarosa. Nel 1919 la Polifilms, in difficoltà economiche, cedette i suoi impianti e teatri di posa a Gustavo Lombardo, Al 1915 risale anche la nascita della Film Dora, successivamente diventata Dora Film, con Elvira Notari al lavoro come regista, sceneggiatrice e produttrice, del cui lavoro la Library of Congress conserva alcune copie di A PiedigrottaElvira Notari. Quando il cinema era Donna briganti.infoGiuliana Bruno, Streetwalking on a Ruined Map: Cultural Theory and the City Films of Elvira Notari, Princeton University Press, pagina 402, aprendo nel 1925 a New York la Dora Film of America, per il pubblico costituito dagli emigrantiNOTARI, Elvira treccani.it. Nel biennio 1924-1925 un terzo delle pellicole italiane era era girato nel capoluogo partenopeo, in un capannone sito all'angolo tra via Cimarosa e via Aniello Falcone. Attori e registi napoletani premiati almeno a livello nazionale Tra gli attori napoletani, Sofia Loren ha vinto l'Oscar nel 1960 per La ciociara e l'Oscar alla carriera nel 1991, nonché il il Leone d'oro in occasione della Mostra del cinema di Venezia, sette anni dopoLòren, Sophia treccani.it mentre Totò viene definito dalla Treccani un «Comico di grande forza e mimo eccezionale»Totò treccani.it. Massimo Troisi, anche regista il cui film Il postino ricevette due candidature all'Oscar, viene definito dalla Treccani «Attore dalla comicità coinvolgente basata soprattutto su monologhi virtuosistici»Troisi, Massimo treccani.it. Tra i registi, Vittorio De Sica, che s'identificava come napoletano , è stato premiato quattro volte con l'Oscar. Film ambientati a Napoli premiati almeno a livello nazionale Tra i più importanti film ambientati a Napoli vi sono: Paisà (vincitore ai Nastro d'Argento)Paisà cinematografo.it, L'oro di Napoli (vincitore di due Nastro d'Argento nel 1955Premi del cinema 1955 mymovies.it), Note Bibliografia * Francesco Barbagallo, Napoli, Belle Époque, Editori Laterza, ISBN 978-88-581-2105-4 Fonti Categoria:Cultura a Napoli Categoria:Cinema in Campania